Days Like This
by XxEtoliexX
Summary: ShuuheixIzuru drabbles. Rated K to M.


Konbawa minna-san. Keisuke here, with a new type of project, Shuuhei/Izuru!! o.o

It's in drabble form, but it's not really like a drabble. Though in the end it is more like a drabble. -sobs-

Lately, I've been trying out new bands. So far, I like A Perfect Circle, As I Lay Dying, and Becoming the Archetype. Oh and The Aquabats, courtesy of Angii. -bows- Anyway, any of you know any other good bands? If so, please tell me in your review so I can check them out! Sankyuu!

Pairing: Shuuhei/Izuru, and if you squint, you'll see hints of Renji/Rikichi

Warnings: Crude language, shounen-ai, sexual situations, alchohol use, mature themes, immature themes, hints of violence, character death, etc.

Disclaimer: DOES NOT OWN!

Theme: Love during the different hours of the day. Sort of drabble. Confessions, kisses, romance. FLUFF. :D

Rating: K to M

-Days Like This-

---

Izuru blushed faintly as the stronger shinigami in his arms kissed lightly down his chest, their fingers twined together as they lay under the browning leaves of a willow tree. The branches swayed easily in the wind, some of the foliage running over the couple as they relaxed, a tiny bottle of sake settled in a knot of one of the protruding roots. Shuuhei gave a content sigh, his face buried in the folds of the blonde's shihakushou. Days like this were his favourite.

--

Renji's grin widened as he tipped his head back to gulp down his last bit of sake, his face red with intoxication. "Maa maa! Shuu-kun, s-so you and Kira...," There was a long pause in which a very incapacitated Shuuhei attempted to stare at an ever more pissfaced Renji, who was blinking and forrowing his brows before giving a loud belch. Laughter erupted from both men as they rolled on their sides. After a few more giggles and snorts, the dark haired shinigami sobered some as he stared out at the pale moon, his eyes glinting. "Yeah, me 'n Izuru."

--

Izuru raced down the hall, his eyes wide in excitement as he pummled through the other shinigami. There at the gate stood a very injured Hisagi, his head bowed low as he was reprimanded by Komamura-taichou. His arm was dangling by his side, the bone visible as he bled profusely. The blonde one covered his mouth in pure shock, his eyes filling with tears. As if sensing the distress, Hisagi glanced over, his eyes widening as he swiftly turned and marched over. "Izuru..." Said blonde gave a tiny hiccup as he threw his arms protectively around the older shinigami's neck, gingerly pressing kisses into the man's blood-soaked face.

--

Shuuhei grunted and rolled on his side, watching the sun slowly dip behind the Company towers. The blonde in his arms shuddered and pull himself closer to his sempai, his lips pouted out. "Hisagi-sempai? I-I really should be heading back to the dorms before sensei fin-" With his mouth covered by the senior shinigami-in-training's own, Izuru gave a tiny sigh, his head falling back. "Stay with me, Izuru." The blonde blushed as the left side of his shihakushou slid down, the older quickly leaning over to nip at kiss at his sensative collar. " H-hisagi-sem...Only for tonight."

--

Rangiku gave a hearty chuckle as Izuru stood before her, his head down to hide his embarrassment. "Kira-kun, there's no reason for you to worry so much! Shuu-chan talks only about you." For the first time that morning, Izuru smiled brightly.

--

Shuuhei's frown deepened as he stomped through the Third Company, his hands fisted in tight. Renji followed behind with a grin on his face. "Maa, Hisagi you don't have to be like that, do you? One look and he'll think you're angry." The older shinigami gave a tiny snort before turning the corner, the taichou's office coming in close view. "I can't help that I always look anal. It's my damn scars." Renji laughed as he patted at his friend's shoulder the two soon stopping in front of the office. "Request permission to enter." There was shuffing behind the door before Kira opened it wide, his eyes betraying his happiness as he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the older's neck. Nah, he wasn't scared.

--

Izuru gasped in pain, his legs tightening around the older shinigami's waist. "I-It hurts...Shuuhei..." Tears rolled down his cheekbones as Izuru clung to Shuuhei, his nails biting into the toned skin. "Sorry Izu-chan. It'll get better soon, I promise." The blonde sniffled and nodded stiffly, his face nuzzling against the older's as he pushed his hips down. "I-If you say it, then I believe you."

--

The young Izuru stood before his parents' grave, his hands clasped together as he closed his eyes. "Mother, Father, I've fallen in love. Please guide me." After a moment of silence, the blonde opened his eyes to see Renji and Hisagi-sempai coming towards him. The older gave the tinest hint of a smile, and Izuru couldn't help but grin back. He was in love.

--

Shuuhei sat before an unfamiliar grave, his hands settled on his lap. "Kira-san, I have fallen in love with your son. Please allow me to continue watching over him." A strong wind rustled the branches above, forcing them to creak and groan as crisp brown leaves fluttered down. After another few minutes of bowing the fresh shinigami stood, a tiny smile on his face.

--

Izuru padded along, his hand steady on Wabisuke as his breath came out in tiny pants. Ichimaru glanced back at his faithful dog, his grin widening, if possible. Blood trickled down the blonde's face, blurring his vision and tainting his mouth with copper. A Huge Hollow had attacked, so naturally Izuru fought for his taichou, and now he was limping along, clutching not only his zanpakutou but the arm that had been completely severed. His sword arm was now gone, so the only way to physically hold it, was by clutching to Wabisuke. _'W_-_why...My_ _dear_ _companion?_ _Do_ _you_ _think...I'll_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _see_ _Shuuhei_ _once_ _more?'_ The sword gave the reply Izuru knew and gave all too often.

--

For the first time in his life, Shuuhei wept. He was the one to lead Kira Izuru's funeral, chief mourner. Renji sat solenmly behind his former sempai, Rikichi at his side as he sobbed into the redhead's shoulder. Many had stopped by to pay there respects, though Ichimaru had managed to avoid it all together. _'He_ _thought_ _of_ _my_ _Izuru_ _as a_ _toy._ _Ichimaru,_ _you've_ _allowed_ _the_ _one_ _important_ _thing_ _in_ _my_ _life_ _to_ _die. I_ _will_ _not_ _show_ _you_ _respect,_ _nor_ _mercy.'_

--

Owari

--

TT-TT I-I'm so sorry!! I didn't want to kill Izuru, really I didn't! But it fit better than Hisagi dying. Like, Hisagi has the will to avenge Izuru's death, but when switching it around, Izuru would only weep and dispair. Ultimately, I could have avoided death, but I didn't want to. Because then I get all your tears! Bwahahaha!

None of the events are in order, save for the last three or four. I think. They just jump around, because when I thought up the different scenarios, I immediately typed them down. Honestly, I could go and change it, but I like it scrambled. -smiles-

Keisuke, OUT!


End file.
